The Dancing FEVER
by fresh neon paint
Summary: The school comes down with a strange sickness where everyone dances and sings all the time. HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Troy stared into space, dreaming of basketballs dribbling down the court. He imagined making the shot that won the state championship. He watched as the ball arched to go into the net, when suddenly, he got hit in the back of the head, hard.

Troy turned around and remembered where he was: detention. This time it was with his history teacher, for simply chewing gum.

Troy looked at the clock and realized it was 3:09. He still had about 21 minutes left of this torture.

He slouched in his chair and stared at the chalkboard.

Then suddenly…

Out of nowhere…

HE BURST INTO SONG AND DANCE!!!

Troy jumped on the desk and in a terrible clash of songs he had stuck in his head. He sung:

_"We're all in this- _

_Stick to the status quo- _

_We're breaking free- _

_Start of something new- _

_Get your head in the GAME!!!!" _

Troy started dancing around, jumping from desk to desk. He had no clue what came over him.

Mrs. Marshwiggle stood and said, "TROY BOLTON! SIT DOWN THIS MINUTE! I DON'T CARE HOW BAD YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU HAVE A HALF HOUR IN HERE AND THEN YOU'RE FREE TO RELEASE YOURSELF ALL YOU WANT!"

Troy stuttered as he continued to dance, "I… I…" He tried with all his conviction to stop dancing and singing, by biting his lip and standing still. It didn't work, two seconds later he was bolting out, "I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU! FEELINGS LIKE I NEVER KNEW!"

Mrs. Marshwiggle put her hand over her mouth. She said, "Troy, flatterly won't get you anywhere!"

Troy kept singing and dancing on, "I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU! FROM THE START, GOT MY HEART!" As he finished, his dazzling smile came across his face.

Mrs. Marshwaggle said, "All right, Troy. You can go and I'll forget about your gum-chewing incident." She giggled.

Troy smiled again, and started flying out of the room, singing, "We're breaking free."

He got into the hallway, and couldn't stop yet. He had no control over what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

As Troy was still going down the hallway, he kept dancing. Everyone at their lockers because of their after school activities were staring at him. Girls were staring in awe, eyes glittering. Other guys were staring dumb-founded.

Troy went down the hallway to Gabriella's locker. Suddenly, his body made him run and slide on his knees all the way down to her locker where she was waiting for him from the decathlon meeting, and he slide right into her ankles, knocking her down and making her land right on top of him.

In two seconds, Troy was picking Gabriella while singing, "Slip and slide and ride that rhythm."

Gabriella asked, confused, "What? What are you-"

Troy spun her around and continued singing, "Jump and hop. Hop 'til we drop."

Troy started hopping like bunny, Gabriela still in his arms. She asked, between being on the ground and in the air, "What... are... you... doing,... Troy?... Have... you... gone... crazy?"

Troy answered between lyrics as he put her down, "Gimme, gimmie- I really- Shimmy Shimmy." Troy started shimmying. "Don't have- Shake some booty and-" Troy started shaking his can-can. "Any clue but- Turn around Flash-" Troy spun around, his back to Gabriella. "I wish I could - a smile in-" Troy turned back around doing another spin and smiled wide. "Stop- their direction- Really."

Gabriella said, laughing a little, "Well, then stop."

Troy said, again between lyrics, "But- Show some muscle-" Troy pushed up his sleeve and flexed his muscle. "It's- Do the hustle-" Troy started doing the hustle. "Not as easy- Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop Bop to the top." Troy started imitating Sharpay and Ryan's act. "As it seems- Wipe away your inhibitions." Troy wiped his forehead and said, "Like I'm already not!"

Gabriella said, "Why not?"

Troy shook his head, "Stump, stump, stump, do the rump- I DON'T KNOW! I-And strut your stuff- REALLY WISH I DID!" Troy started walking like a supermodel around Gabriella.

Gabriella stifled a laugh.

Troy said, still walking away like a supermodel, "Well? Are you going to help me? Bop, bop, bop. Straight to the top. Going for glory- How am I supposed to go for glory in the state championships, like this?"

Gabriella ska-dudled up to Troy and said, keeping with his supermodel pace. "Well, have you tried stopping?"

"YES!" Troy said as he stopped and put his hands on his hips in a supermodel pose and looked down the hallway as one.

"Well, does it work?" Gabriella asked.

Troy said, "We'll keep stepping up- I'm still dancing aren't I?" He took a step foreword.

Gabriella looked down at the ground in thought.

Troy finished the line doing spins down the hallway, "And we just won't stop."

Gabriella asked, "Well, why don't you try holding onto something."

Troy said, still spinning, "I'm getting sick! 'Til we reach the top- And I can't see anything!!!!!"

Gabriella ran up to him in her heals and grabbed onto him.

Suddenly, she started spinning right along side of him. And they both spun out the doors. They stopped outside the door and put their hands up and said, "Bop to the top!"


End file.
